


Tarantism

by charmquark



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmquark/pseuds/charmquark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tarantism - The urge to overcome melancholy by dancing." A small moment before Naruto's birth. ( MinaKushi )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarantism

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt.

She’d never admit it, but sometimes, in private moments, Kushina was terrified.

It wasn’t the abstract fretting over having and raising a child, a small human life she’d be responsible for, that she would raise. That was there too, but this was a different fear, a more primal fear. A jinchuuriki giving birth was not unprecedented. Senju Mito had done it, as had (so ANBU intelligence had it) a woman from Mist, both with relatively few complications. It was dangerous, but she would probably be the first woman in Konoha since the First’s wife to have such excellent and thorough care when she finally went into labor.

But there was still that feeling that something would go terribly, horribly wrong.

In the 42nd week of her unnaturally long pregnancy, she didn’t realize that she’d begun to drift out of whatever it was she’d been doing and into her worries, rubbing her stomach absently until Minato touched her shoulder and snapped her back to reality.

He didn’t ask. He probably already knew. Perhaps he had the same fears. Minato looped an arm around her waist and caught her hand in his, rocking her gently in a circle. He had to stoop awkwardly to accommodate her belly, but that didn’t deter him and she loved him, she did, she did.

Naruto kicked at him, as if objecting to anyone distracting his mother from himself, and Kushina laughed brightly.


End file.
